Realizations
by Daxemon
Summary: Drake has an epiphany about JJ and how he may feel about him. Please read and review. I am currently working on another Drake/JJ fic, which is up to it's eighth chap and if this is well recieved I might upload that one too.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of FAKE. They all belong sadly and happily to Sanami Matoh. I bow to her genius.

Summary: Drake has an epiphany about his partner.

Author: Daxemon

REVIEWS ARE QUITE WELCOME

Drake rang the doorbell for the third time. The owner of said doorbell, one Jemmy James Adams, JJ to his friends and co-workers, was too busy singing at the top of his lungs in his shower. JJ always thought that he would have made a really great singer.

Drake knew that eventually his partner would answer the door he just had to be patient although that was turning out to be easier said than done. JJ could be a little oblivious to things especially if he was in the middle of something else. In JJ's case the term "one track mind" was an understatement, that's what made him such a great detective.

As JJ was turning off the shower he finally noticed that someone was ringing his doorbell and they seemed to be running out of patience from the sound of things. He hurriedly threw on a towel and made his way to his front door. He peeked through the peephole and saw that it was Drake, looking completely put out, by having to wait. JJ knew that Drake was as straight as they came, but that didn't stop him from finding his partner entirely edible.

"Drake, what are you doing up at 7:00 a.m. on a Saturday, and actually out of bed?" JJ greeted his partner.

"Good morning to you too JJ." Drake replied a little tersely. "Well can I come in or do you want to catch your death of cold standing there half naked?" Drake snapped when he saw that JJ wasn't about to move until he got an answer to his question.

"Let me think about that one." JJ replied with his chin in his hand like he was actually deep in thought.

"JJ!"

"Okay, okay. Come in." JJ smirked as he stepped out of the way to let Drake into his apartment. "Seriously, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not utterly thrilled that you are here, but this is totally out of character for Drake Parker to be up this early unless he has to go to work or the world is coming to an end." JJ rambled as he led Drake into his living room after Drake slipped off his shoes by the door.

"I couldn't sleep. Is that alright with you?"

"So you decided to come all the way across town to see me? Awwww."

"Something told me that you would be up and I need to talk to you."

"What about?" JJ asked as he plopped himself down on his enormous couch.

Drake always wondered where on earth JJ bought his couch, the thing was incredibly massive he'd never seen anything like it, you couldn't even sit all the way back or your legs would dangle over the edge like a child's.

"Us." Drake stated as he sat down on JJ's colossal couch sliding back and sitting Indian style since the couch allowed for it.

"What about "_us_"?" JJ asked tilting his head to the side like an inquisitive cat.

"Look JJ……" Drake started, then he looked over at his partner and completely became aware of the fact that JJ was actually naked, except for the towel of course, which looked like it was dangerously close to coming loose. All of a sudden Drake looked away and began to blush furiously.

This was not missed by JJ. He saw the way Drake reacted after he glanced over at him and wondered why it caused a flutter in his abdomen. JJ did find Drake appealing, but for the last month and a half his feelings had started to take shape and he knew he was falling for his partner and he was doing his best to push it to the back of his brain and ignore it as best he could, but there were times - like this one - that made it so hard. Drake was the one person he could count on in all things in his life. Drake was always there for him, especially when he was rejected by Dee or he was just having a bad day.

He knew that all he had to do was call Drake up and there he would be to comfort and care for him, no questions asked. JJ knew somehow that the flutter that he felt was "hope", hope that one day Drake may feel something for him, but he knew that was impossible. So he viciously stomped down on the feelings that were threatening to engulf him as he sat there and watched his partner blush like a school girl after looking over at his semi-undressed body.

"JJ. Why don't you go put something on so we could talk." Drake suggested.

"Why?" JJ asked. "If _what_ you want to talk about is so important, that you came over here at the crack of dawn, then me getting dressed can wait." JJ stated. Despite the fact that JJ quelled his hope, he was still curious as to Drakes odd reaction, since it wasn't like they haven't seen each other shirtless, what gives.

"JJ, please." Drake said softly still looking away.

"Why are you blushing?"

"What, I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are, quite a lot actually." JJ stated leaning in closer to Drake to take a closer look at his face.

"Look just get dressed. Okay."

"No." JJ said with all seriousness as he turned closing his eyes and resting against the back of the couch causing his legs to dangle, just like Drake thought they would.

Drake knew that tone and realized that JJ was heading into his stubborn mode and if he wanted JJ to do as he asked, hell would have to freeze over first. So Drake resigned himself to his fate to sitting on a scarily large couch with a semi-nude JJ.

Drake had come over to talk to JJ for the specific reason of what happened about three months ago. JJ kissing him on the roof of the precinct, completely out of the blue. Since then Drake has been having trouble sleeping. There were times he would wake up in a cold sweat with an erection so hard he was surprised it didn't hurt. Drake was not one to shy away from anything sexually oriented, heterosexual or homosexual. He was raised to be open minded.

Open minded he could be, but having wet dreams for almost three months straight about his male work partner, was going a little overboard. Drake soon came to the realization that he more than liked JJ, he was attracted to him, maybe even a little in love with his silver haired hyperactive partner. Seems that Drake ol' boy was bi-sexual. After waking up at 4:00 am for the umpteenth time with a raging hard on after dreaming about a completely naked JJ doing things to him that would be illegal in god knows how many states, Drake decided that it was time to either talk to JJ or go crazy from lack of sleep.

Drake also knew that he was probably attracted to JJ long before the kiss, but he knew it was the kiss that triggered the dreams and finally steered his mind to clear up a few things that he was confused about since JJ became his partner five years ago. Like how he was willing to drop everything _even_ his date to go running to JJ's side if JJ needed him. Also whenever he witnessed Dee rejecting JJ thoughtlessly, all he wanted to do was go up to his best friend, whom he'd known most of his adult life and plow his fist into his face over and over again, just because Dee'd upset JJ. The list goes on and on. So to Drake it was now or never, so he sucked up his courage and…..

When Drake turned around to ask JJ what he wanted to he noticed that JJ had his eyes closed and had his mouth in a childish pout…Drake couldn't resist the urge that came over him and leaned in and claimed JJ's lips.

JJ's eyes shot open when he felt a pair of warm lips touch his and tentatively increase pressure. His mind swirled with a myriad of thoughts all centering on the person that was kissing him and the hope that he had so fiercely pushed down came blazing back to life and he knew that he was lost. Before JJ could fully respond and return the kiss, Drake pulled away, but not very far, just far enough so that he could look JJ directly in the eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Drake asked "Three months ago on the roof. Why?" Drakes smoke gray eyes didn't waver from JJ's startled blue ones and waited intently for his answer, one he desperately needed he now realized.

"I-I-I c-can't think with you doing that." JJ replied eyes dropping down to where Drakes hand was lying on the part of his thigh that the towel shifting had exposed and Drakes thumb was rubbing back and forth. Normally it would have been a soothing gesture, but right now it was causing JJ's libido to go into overdrive and it was taking all of his will power not to just jump on Drake right there.

Drakes' eyes followed JJ's and he pulled his had away not even realizing what he was doing. "Oh sorry." Drake moved back to his original Indian style sitting position with his back to JJ and repeated his question. "Why did you kiss me JJ? I have to know."

It took JJ a few seconds to pull his mind back together, since it was a utter and complete mess, before he could answer.

"I wanted to….I'd been wanting to for a while, but I…I…didn't think that you would appreciate being kissed by another guy." He answered honestly.

"So what changed your mind? Did I do something to give you an idea that I would be okay with it?"

"No…I just didn't think….the urge to kiss you came up and I just did it…it just seemed the perfect opportunity. When I realized what I did I tried to cover it up with that stupid lunch thing. You looked so stunned, I didn't want you to think about it too long and….I don't know, start to worry that I was going to keep harassing you or something." JJ replied as he stared at Drakes back. "Hey Drake?"

"Yes JJ."

"Why did _you_ just kiss _me_?" JJ asked.

"I wanted to….the urge to kiss you came up and I just did it." Drake replied.

JJ frowned when he realized that Drake just repeated what he said earlier, he could also hear a smirk in Drakes voice…was he messing with him, this had better not be a joke, not when his heart and his stomach were in competition for which one could do the most summersaults.

JJ leaned forward to grab Drakes shoulder closest to him, but soon found himself pinned to the back of the couch by his forearms and kissed breathless. This time JJ didn't hesitate and returned the kiss with everything that was in him.

Soon they had to separate to catch their breaths. Drake rested his forehead against JJ's with his eyes closed while he tried to get his breathing under control.

"JJ."

Hearing Drakes voice laden down with desire like that caused a explosion of arousal to lance through JJ. There was no mistaking that his partner wanted him. JJ leaned in this time and started a slow languid kiss that sent shivers up his spine. He slid his tongue out to run along Drakes bottom lip which caused Drake to moan giving JJ his chance to slip his tongue inside Drakes hot moist mouth and taste every inch.

As JJ explored Drakes mouth he felt something silken and smooth touch his and reacted with a moan of his own when he realized that Drake was returning the kiss.

JJ broke the kiss to catch his breath, but started to trail kisses along Drakes jawline towards the juncture of his neck and shoulders.

When JJ leaned in and started to kiss him Drake couldn't do anything but return the kiss, his brain was so against the thought of ever not returning it. Soon he realized he was running out of breath and yet he didn't stop, it was almost like he would rather have blacked out from lack of oxygen than stop the slow exploring and languorous kiss that he and JJ were sharing. Soon JJ made the decision for him and pulled away just to continue the assault on Drakes senses. Feeling JJ's kiss swollen lips run along his jaw to his throat and then start to nibble and lick hungrily at the lobe of his ear, was too much for Drake. He knew that if they didn't stop soon that and the fact that JJ was completely naked underneath that towel. Drake would be getting a crash course in homosexual sex within the next few seconds.

"JJ." Drake panted.

"Hmm?" JJ mumbled in response against Drakes neck.

"We have to stop."

"What?" JJ asked just as he started to suck on Drakes neck determinedly.

"I said we have to stop." Drake repeated, his vision slightly blurring from sensory overload at what JJ was doing.

"Hmmm…..why?"

"Because if we don't, I'm going to end up pinning you to this gargantuan couch you have here, rip that flimsy towel off of you and then, well let your imagination take it from there." Drake replied just before he moaned out in pleasure.

"Sounds like fun." JJ chuckled.

Somehow Drake knew that would be the response he would have gotten knowing his partner so well, but as much as he would like to fuck JJ senseless, he knew it would be a bad idea…..at the moment. Maybe later when things were sorted out. So with the willpower of a desperate man he pushed JJ away from him and quickly got up from the couch.

"As much as I would love to continue, I think that would be a very bad idea." Drake said as he blinked rapidly trying to pull his senses back from the brink.

"Awww Drakie-poo don't be a tease." Pouted JJ.

"I'm not. Trust me that is the last thing I'm not. I just don't think that the first time we admit to ourselves and each other about….about…." Drake faltered.

"About?"

"….about this situation that we should chance ending up in bed together. To tell the truth JJ, this isn't as simple as me getting a hard on dreaming about you and I know you know it too. We need to talk, seriously."

The semi-desperate look in Drakes grey eyes caused JJ to sober up a little and realize what his partner was saying was true….although he would rather just get down to business than talk. JJ knew Drake was right.

"Fine. I'll go get dressed, but you better still be here when I come back."

"I'll be here JJ." Drake answered with a sigh of relief and plopped himself back down on the couch. While JJ was gone Drake was sorely tempted to light up, just to take the edge off, he was a nervous wreck.

JJ knew that Drake wanted him to get dressed, but he never said to cover up completely, so he decided to just go with a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a skin tight white tank top to compliment it, he would have gone shirtless, but he figured that would be pushing it a little. He didn't want to seem desperate or anything.

Drake heard JJ's soft footfalls as he came back into the livingroom, turning he knew he was in trouble when he got a look at what JJ was wearing. JJ was not a large man but he wasn't petite either and the top he was wearing was doing nothing to diminish his well defined torso, but instead was promoting it….with a bullhorn. Also the pajama bottoms that he chose to wear looked like they were barely being held up by his trim hips.

JJ what are you doing to me.' Drake thought as he dropped his head into his hands as JJ graceful sat down next to him…right next to him as a matter of fact, smelling so fresh, so clean and soooooooo edible. What was that cinnamon.' Drake wondered then shook himself from his wandering thoughts…he needed to focus, but with JJ as close as he was, was not _helping_.

So Drake took the liberty of putting some space between them. After he moved over he soon found that JJ was still affixed to his side.

"JJ do you mind?"

"Not at all." JJ replied and proceeded to get up and to Drakes horror plopped himself unceremoniously into Drakes' lap.

"This is not helping." Drake ground out, trying to reign in his libido which immediately flared to life with JJ being so close close is an understatement, JJ was in his freaking lap. What the hell was going on, his body was reacting to JJ like he was a horny teenage boy, he needed to calm down.' Drake rationalized.

Drake abruptly stood up causing JJ to hurriedly get to his feet.

"Sit!" Drake ordered.

JJ knew that tone. Drake used it whenever he was interrogating a suspect and only when he meant business. So he did the only thing he could, he sat.

Thank god.' Drake thought in relief, when he saw that JJ was cooperating.

"Look JJ. I think it best if I just get to the point and let you know what's been happening with me, and the decision that I've come too and then we'll see where things go from there. Okay?"

JJ didn't know if he should take this as good news or bad news, but either way made his stomach fluttered restlessly. " mkay." He replied with a slight gulp.

Drake sat down and proceeded to explain to JJ what the last three months have been like for him.

"…..and I've come to realize that you are the only constant in my life JJ. The thought occurred to me last night about what would happen if you were injured or something happened to take you away from me. Let's just say my stomach didn't appreciate the thought and I was in my bathroom for the next half hour. I don't know if I'm in love with you JJ, but I do know for a fact that I care for you more than you just being my partner at work. I don't know how _you_ feel about me, but that's how I feel about you and I wouldn't be against us being together." Drake stated as he started blushing furiously. "You know if you want to not that I would assume anything on your part….Just because you are….you know g-gay, I won't automatically assume that you would want me just because I'm a man…you know I would never…mmmmfff."

JJ couldn't believe what he was hearing. Drake has been having highly erotic dreams about him and now he was confessing….well not his undying love, but that he wasn't adverse to the idea of them having a relationship together, although he did go off on a kind of nervous rant towards the end and JJ couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted Drake to shut up so he could kiss him and allay his fears that he wasn't overestimating the situation and JJ did want him…..so much that it made his teeth ache. So seeing that Drake wasn't going to stop anytime soon he decided to kill two birds with one stone and show Drake how he felt and get what he wanted too.

The sudden kiss caught Drake completely off guard, but he was able to recover quickly, returning the kiss with as much fervor as JJ.

"I can't believe that you would think I wouldn't want you? You must be delusional to think I wouldn't want you." JJ rushed out after catching his breath.

"JJ…"

"Quiet. No more talking. Enough you please just kiss me. You _do not_ know how long I've been waiting and hoping for this moment. So let's not ruin it with more talking." JJ demanded with a slight smirk.

Drake returned the smirk and complied with his partners and possibly new boyfriends wishes. Drake was curious as to what the future would bring. All he knew was that when it comes to JJ that it definitely wouldn't be boring.


End file.
